Artillery (Multiversal Legends Film Universe)
Artillery is a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe being a major antagonist of Spark, Beyond Dimensions and the Main Villain of the Weaponry and Co. movie and the Xayna Movie. He is a ruthless and psychotic Prime Omega of War and Anarchy and a supporter of the Omega Empire. He is more destructive and Nihilistic than his Original Incarnation who is a chaotic and deranged. History Beifre the events of the Film Unverse, he was once a mortal man who works as a soldier in the Sicorion empire. He worships nekrozoth, but unlike the other sicorions he worship him as a chaotic evil deity. As so he would later be banished by his own race. During his time of banishment he formed his own band of mercenaries, killing innocent people to get paid. He would later set up a bomb in a city that killed over billions as the bomb was meant to destroy planets. He later dethroned powerful governments through charisma in which brought anarchy across the galaxy he was in. His despicable atrocities caught the attention of Nekrozoth himself, Since the rebellion against Daevas and Deus was still happening at that time Nekrozoth had the man now named Artillery put into his empire. He would rise up in the ranks and eventually become a Prime Omega. He became Nekrozoth's best craftsman, making endless supplies of weapons, He has several fortresses, forges and his own universe to rule and was immensely powerful thanks to Nekrozoth. When Nekrozoth heard about humans being added to the Omniverse, he saw them as a threat to his authority, so he corrupted them and had Artillery supplied them with weapons to use to cause mass destruction, giving them a choice of picking good or evil. Ahriman, a powerful Omega, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, and gain control over the region and persided the humans battling. Personality Like his original Incarnation, Artillery is a callous, anarchistic, and deranged deity wanted to plunge the multiverse in an eternal war. Unlike his original self, he simply wants to destroy all life out of sheer nihilism. He does held a grudge on Weaponry even though he really didn't do anything to him, he can be petty as well as when one of his henchman calls him "Boss Man" he throw him downstairs and killed him because he though the name was cringey. Artillery is a very calculating and manipulative mastermind as he runs a big business through crime and discord. he rule his criminal empire with an iron fist, and enjoys dethroning governments and other empires. he holds no remorse, empathy, or regret on what he does, only malice and cruelty as he loves spreading his malevolence towards those weaker than himself which makes him an irredeemable monster. He truly disdain rules and morals as much as Nekrozoth hates redemption, he even view to rid the omniverse of it. He is show not also be wrathful, racist, and a hate mongering psycho as he wants people to release their inner rage so they could cause more damage. Quotes Gallery Trivia * He is often compared to the Joker from the Dark Knight Trilogy. * Unlike the signal incarnation who was already a Prime Omega, this adaptation was Sicorion and would become a Prime Omega later on in his backstory. plus he share uno relations to Nekrozoth beside the part of him being a Sicorion (whom they worship Nekrozoth) and later become a Prime Omega. * He is more of a terrorsit than a Weapons dealer. Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Former Humans Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.!